


Fandom Submissions

by Aragem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem
Summary: Submissions of works for the Voltron Legendary Defender fandom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispers like Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284824) by [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf). 



The hot tears rolling down her cheeks was the only warmth she felt beneath the chilly gaze in his eyes.  He look at her, but not seeing her.  He hear her, but not listen to her.  He was grasped and pulled into the past, into the myriad of terrible memories that plagued his sleep.

"Shir-"

"Get out."

"But-"

"Get out!"

There was no reaching him, not when he was like this; not even Keith could calm him now. Growing up during an intergalactic war had taught Allura when it was prudent to retreat.  She left, walking away from the man she would have sold her soul to comfort.  The door hissed shut behind her with a finality that broke her heart.

Was she to blame?  For pushing him?  Them?  They were the Hope of the Universe, the Legendary Defenders, but as Lance and Hunk had kept reminding her, weeks ago, months ago, they were simply students in an academy on a primitive world that had just grasped the concept of space flight.  And now they were here piloting ancient mystical Lions that form a godlike warrior robot.  It was a bit much, even she had to admit, but she dare not relinquish the pressure.  They just . . .just didn’t understand the cruelties of the Galra.  They had lived their lives free of pain and hardship, unlike Shiro.

Shiro had experienced firsthand the sadistic cruelties of the Galra Empire himself.  His body was a tantamount to it with scars, the cybernetic arm, and his broken mind.  There were good days when he would come out with a smile and encouraging word for the team.  He would break up Keith and Lance’s bickering with a exasperated roll of the eyes, encourage Pidge and reassure Hunk with a warm smile.  He would joke in camaraderie with Coran and listen solemnly when the elder man shared his wisdom and experience.  

And when he looked at her . . .

There was support, a silent strength he shared with her whenever he turned to her for direction and orders.  He have easily have taken command of the castle if he so chosed.  The Paladins would have followed him without question, ignoring her and Coran if Shiro had disregarded them.  Yet, he stepped back and let her take lead, allow her to make that pivotal choice in the beginning of whether they should stay and fight Sendak on Arus, or flee.  She could read in his eyes that he would have gone with whatever decision she had made with his support behind her choice.

She paused in mid-step, turning back to Shiro’s room.  He shouldn’t be alone right now, but she dared not go back inside.  Being intruded on could trigger more terrible memories, more trauma.  She returned to the door, but did not enter, nor did she knock or call his name.  Instead, she lowered herself onto the floor and sat next to the door.  

Tomorrow, when he came out, he would see, he would know that he was not alone.  That she was there, sitting with him throughout his turmoil.  And maybe that could be a soothing balm for him.  If she could draw strength from his presence, then perhaps he could draw solace from hers.

It would be enough to give him that much.

***

The cold was seeping through his veins, like poison.  It chilled him to the bone, making his organs feel heavy, his mind sluggishly.  At the edge of his hearing, he could still hear that voice slithering through his ears.  The sharp tips of nails tracing his spine, over the scars from countless battles in the arena.  From the surgical marks from many hours in the labs.  

A shower.  A hot steaming shower to burn away the memories, even it if turned his skin hot shades of pink and red.  Even if it melted the flesh off him, it would be better than to endure . . . _this_.   

He stepped outside and was startled by the figure sitting by the door.  She had fallen asleep since then, her skirts pooling at her knees and long silvery hair cascading down her back and shoulders.  He paused, finding sudden relief from the oppressive memories in seeing her.  She’s beautiful, he thinks, as he had always since he first saw her.  She was exotic with her dark skin in stark contract with her white hair and bright blue eyes that glowed with a determine ferocity that quicken his heart.  

Then he remembered how he had treated her earlier and was then ashamed.  He was torn between retreated into his room or slinking down the hall without waking her, but it was decided for him when she opened her eyes.  They were pools of cerulean emotion, reflecting everything about her; moods, fears, bravery, anger, and even her charm.  He wasn’t certain if it wasn’t an Altean thing or that spark about her.

“Hi,” the word flitted from the tip of his tongue before he could think.

“Hello,” Allura said slowly, rising to her feet.  Even sleeping against the wall like a hobo didn’t distract from the princess’s grace with which she always carried herself.  

They stood in silence, neither certain of what to say to the other.  Actually, they both knew, but weren’t sure how it should be said.  Shiro closed his eyes and swallowed back his chagrin and opened his mouth to say . . .

“I must apologize to you,” Allura said before he could give voice to his own apology.  “I shouldn’t have pressured you as I have and if I acted inappropriately, then I apologize for that as well.  I know you already understand what is at stake and how important Voltron is.  The last thing you need was for me to lay more burdens on you.”

She was looking away from him, ashamed, her eyes lowered, long lashes created small shadows on her aristocratic cheeks.  His heart quicken, as it usually did whenever he appreciated her beauty, and again he swallowed.  He found it so easy to speak before, to give command or reassurance to his team, but in moments like this, it hard to say anything, or at least, what he truly wanted to say.

“Princess,” he started, his mind plucking the words from the air, “I’m sorry too.  I . . . I overreacted.  I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Allura said quickly, raising a hand, halting his apology.  “I was trained by the best warriors of the Royal Guard who didn’t hold back punches because I was a princess.  I’ve been thrown across the training hall to prove a point more times than I care to count.”

Shiro then had a humorous image of Allura flying across the room and tighten his lips to keep from smiling with the mirth it elicited.  “Still, I shouldn’t have done what I did.  You didn’t deserve that.”

“Shiro,” Allura’s voice, sweet and bell like, lowered with a firm authority, “let’s just agree we were both in the wrong and leave it at that.”

Whenever she spoke like this, he felt he should be bowing or showing some sign of deference, but he knew if he did anything of the sort, she would be aghast and embarrassed.  For a royal princess of a long dead alien race, she didn’t hold herself to any higher esteem and he loved her for that.

He caught the word just as it passed through his mind, like a shadow before a quickly passing light.  There had been others before his fateful Kerberos mission.  Women he thought he loved or wanted to love and women whom he thought loved him or were only in love with his uniform and looks.  Allura was different.  This was more than a passing crush or attraction.  Everything about her from her compassion to the ferocity of her spirit called to him in ways none other had before.

He nodded, “Alright, Princess, if that’s what you want.”

Finally, he noticed the icy weight on his shoulders had shifted, giving him relief he had not known for a while.  Allura held out her hand to him and he found himself taking it with no hesitation or second thought.

“Shiro,” she cast her eyes aside, a faint pink shadow spread across her cheekbones, “do you want to spend the next few hours with me?  Just talking or we could watch something on the entertainment channels.  Pidge said we were close enough to a planet’s pick up their frequencies.”

Shiro blinked.  Was Allura asking him out on a movie date?  The potential to spend the next few hours with her and watching mind numbing alien movie sounded good.  Better than spending it alone in his room with the whispers and ice cold touch of memory.  “Yeah, I think I would like that.”

This was only a respite from the storm, he knew.  Later, possibly tomorrow, or the next day, the whispers would come back.  The frosty caresses of the past would find him again, but for now, he would spend that time before then in the warming glow of the Princess’s company.

Allura enjoyed the warmth of his hand, the one of flesh and blood.  She felt the calluses there, from years of fighting, handing weapons, and living a hardship she could never imagine.  She silently vowed that she would never be the cause of any pain for him.  From here on, she would be the balm on his wounds, the tenderness that soothed him in his dreams, and the one he could rely on.

She would speak to Keith later of the matter.  Perhaps it was possible that the two of them could shoulder some of the weight of being leader of the Team and Lance could be cajoled into not causing so much mayhem with the Red Paladin.  

They walked hand in hand, one fearful of the past and the other looking towards the future.  It was heavy burden they both carried in starting a rebellion against a massive empire, but it was something they would do together.   

                    

 

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos is much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr through RebelCourtesan muse blog.


	2. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My admission for VLD Lunar Ladies. 
> 
> Allura and Pidge are on the run from Enzor and Acxa after a mission goes awry.

The dry leaves crackled beneath their boots. Allura slipped several times, almost bringing her full weight on Pidge’s shoulders who grunted, but plodded on. White strands of hair clung to Allura’s face from the perspiration, her face lined with pain and exhaustion. 

“We’re almost there,” Pidge hissed, half carrying half dragging Allura along with her. 

“You’ve been saying that for the last varga,” Allura moaned. Her hand gripped her side where blood seeped through her fingers. Her usual dark complexion was lighten to a sickly color that reminded Pidge of cold coffee with several creams. 

It would have been easier to get to the rendezvous if they had their vehicles, but Lotor’s generals saw to that with several well placed explosives. The vehicles exploded in bursts of flames, shooting shrapnel like bullets, one of which embedded itself into Allura’s side. 

Pidge kept peering left and right hoping to see the others coming or to hear them calling. Keith’s catlike movement through the branches, Hunk lumbering between the trees, or even Lance crashing through the bushes would be a welcomed sight at this point. Allura wasn’t looking too good and she was getting heavier and heavier as they continued.

Pidge began to fear that she was killing Allura instead of saving her by dragging her along like this. They needed a safe place to rest and she could see to Allura’s wound. Dragging Allura over a hill, she saw the most likely spot below in an gully where a river had long ago dried up. They would lose visual of the surrounding area, but they would out of sight at least and could hear if anyone or anything came after them.

It took all her strength to keep from dropping Allura down the slope. Digging her heels into the rock and dirt she leverage the Princess downwards until she was able to set her on what looked like a comfortable spot with less rocks and forest debris. Allura moaned when she came to a rest, her legs splayed before her and hand still clenching her side. Pidge groaned in relief and rolled her shoulders; carrying Allura for so long had numbed her arms and the feeling coming back both hurt and felt good. She climbed back up the slope and peered over it, seeing no pursuers.

“Allura, hold on, I’ll be right back,” Pidge called over her shoulder.

Allura nodded weakly, resting her helmet against the earth. Pidge climbed over the edge and crept through the voice, able to move more freely and stealthily without the heavy weight on her shoulders. Still no pursuers, but that didn’t mean they weren’t on the way. 

Digging into a hip bag she withdrew several beads and scattered them several yards apart. They were motion detectors which would alert her silently of approaching enemies. Once she was certain they were primed and working, she returned to the gully. Allura had adjusted her position and had taken her helmet off. Hunch over, she inspected the wound in her side where blood still seeped. 

 

“How is it?” Pidge asked as she carefully scaled down the slope. 

“Bad, but nothing to worry about,” Allura said through tight teeth.

Pidge leaned over it and grimaced, “That’s looks pretty bad. Is the metal still inside?”

“Yes, but don’t worry,” Allura said. 

“But it could be causing internal damage,” Pidge said.

“True, which is why you’re going to pull it out.”  
Pidge flinched, “Are you serious? There’s nothing to stop the blood flow if you do that and that will cause more damage!”

“That may be true for humans,” Allura said gently, “But you forget I’m Altean. I can change my body to staunch the blood flow, but I can’t do it with metal there.”

Pidge was doubtful, searching Allura’s face, “Are you just saying that to reassure me or are you being honest? Be generous with the truth.” It was a phrase her mother used when she was certain Matt or Katie weren’t telling her the truth. It was something that slipped into her head from the past where things had been safe, more together. 

Allura raised her brows amused despite her injury, “It’s risky, yes, but I’m confident that I can manage it.”

“Alright . . .what do I do?” 

“We’ll need to clean the wound first. There’s antiseptic spray in my suit. Once you clean the wound, we’ll see what the damage is.”

Pidge collected the spray as carefully as she could to not cause any undue pain to Allura. It was a light blue canister with a twisted top she unscrewed. “Ready?”

Allura drew a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose. “No, but let’s do it anyway.”

She removed her hand and Pidge winced. The metal shard had shredded through the armor and sliced through the flesh. “We might need to remove the amor. I’ll help.”

“Alright,” Allura consented.  
It took some doing, but they managed to maneuver the chest armor off revealing the mesh beneath. Fortunately the mesh could be stretched open to exposed the skin beneath without having to take it off. They could see the blade of metal protruding through the flesh. It was yellow so it seemed that Hunk’s vehicle was the parent of the shrapnel. Pidge sprayed the area liberally which hissed and bubbled as the fluid killed the germs. Allura didn’t make a sound, but her eyes were tightly closed, her eyelashes twitching on her cheeks. Pidge considered blowing on the area to relieve the sting, but wouldn’t that spread more germs on a freshly sterilized area?

“Alright,” Allura said resolutely, “it won’t do to delay the inevitable. Pidge, do you have pliers?”

“Yeah, I always carry a pair in my kit,” Pidge took out the mini-toolkit from her waist pocket. “Do you want me to do it?”

“It’ll have to be you. You’ll have it at a better angle and I may hesitate and you’re good with your hands.”

Pidge snorted, barely holding back a laugh, “I’m glad that Lance isn’t around to hear that. He would be making so many crude jokes or claiming his hands are better than mine . . .”

“Pidge,” Allura whispered, touching her arm, “I appreciate you trying to make light of the situation by joking with a human culture saying that I don’t understand, but please, I want done with this as soon as possible.”

“Oh, sorry,” Pidge said chagrin. “Alright, one moment let me get a grip on it.” 

It was strange how steady her hands were when she was handling alien tech and bombs, but it was struggle to keep them from shaking as she gripped the piece of metal in her friend’s body. The mouth of the pliers clicked against the bloodied metal until she closed them securely on the tip. “Alright? Ready?”

“No, but let’s do it anyway.”

“On three?” 

“On three.”

“Alright,” Pidge drew a deep breath and braced herself. “Three!” Then she ripped out the five inches of metal.

Allura cried out, nearly arching her back, her face contorted in a barely restrained scream. When she relaxed back, she looked sick and outraged.”

“Sorry, waiting for it would have made it worse.” Pidge tossed aside the metal and examined the flowing wound. “That looks bad.”

“Give me a moment to clear my head so I can concentrate.”

“You better hurry,” Pidge said staring aghast at the blood that was dripping onto the dirt and rocks beneath the Princess.

***

“They went this way,” Acxa inspected the stain on leaves. She picked one up and smelled the substance. “We’re gaining ground, the blood’s fresher.”

“Ew,” Ezor grimaced. “Don’t get that on your nose.”

Acxa dropped the leaf focused on the ground, “One of them is wounded, badly. Whichever it is is getting help from another. Likely a smaller partner who’s having trouble bearing the weight of the wounded. Small feet . . .it’s the little green one doing the aiding. It can’t be the yellow injured because there’s no way she can carry that much weight without a second to aid her. One of the smaller ones. Either the red, or the blue, or pink . . .”

“Pink,” Ezor said inspecting her nails with a bored slant to her eyes. “I saw her double over when the bombs went off.”

“That answers that question,” Acxa replied rising to her feet. “The Prince said to take them prisoner, but it’s alright to hurt them if they resist too much. Scout ahead and see if you can find them, but do not engage. Report back.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ezor said with an impish smile as she faded away.

***

“I think the bleeding has stopped,” Pidge said inspecting the wound. “What are you doing?”

“Tightening the blood vessels to restrict the blood flow,” Allura explained shifting to a sitting position. “I’m also deadening the nerves to ease the pain. I’ll still need to spend a few days in the pod, but I’ll be as good as new soon.”

“Are you well enough to travel?” 

“I need a few moments, but yes with your help we can . . .”

Pidge’s wrist comm beeped. For a happy second, she thought it was one of others contacting them, but then she realized it was one of her motion detectors going off. “Oh no,” Pidge moaned ducking low. “Allura, I think someone’s out there.”

Allura leaned back, looking up at the sky as if she could see what’s out there. “It could be the others.”

“Then why haven’t they tried contacting us?” Pidge whispered, climbing to the top of the gully. She scanned the area and saw nothing. “I don’t see anyone.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t there,” Allura said softly. “We should go.”

There was another beep and Pidge ducked down. “Someone is out there.”

“Could be an animal. We are in the forest,” Allura whispered.

“No, the detectors are set to register anything any bigger than a small dog,” Pidge whispered back. “Hold tight, I’m going out to check.”

“Be careful,” Allura said slipping her helmet back on.

Pidge gripped her bayard and activated it. The katar flashed green as she climbed from the gully. She stayed low, taking the shadows, using the trees as cover. She saw nothing and her visor didn’t register anything on visuals. Were her motion detectors malfunctioning? No, it’s possible that one of them could have, but more than one. If it had been a limb falling they would have heard it. 

Pidge moved into a clearing. If they’re out there might as well make their presence known by giving them a target. Still nothing. A breeze teased the leaves of the canopy creating a sough that filled her ears. She listened for that crack of a twig or crackle of leaves being crushed underfoot. Nothing.

***

“Acxa.”

“Have you found them?” 

“Yes. I got a visual on one right beneath me. The green one. I don’t see the pink one, but she can’t be far away.”

“I’m on my way. Don’t engage until I get there.”

“Hurry and be careful. They know I’m here. I think they have motion detectors.”

“I’ll be there within 30 ticks.”

***

The shot came just as Pidge was about to give up and return to Allura. Pidge will later wonder what it was that tipped her off that the shot was coming. Perhaps the forest got so quiet it heightened her senses where she either heard the footstep, the whirr of the gun powering up, or saw the movement of a shape in the distance from her peripheral vision. 

Or perhaps it was the rustle in the branches above sounded more like a giggle. 

She threw herself to the ground just as a flare of blue light flew over her. Pidge raised her head in time to see a shape approaching her and as she raised her katar to respond with her shot. Then something solid and heavy fell from above atop of her. An arm snaked around her neck and the wrist was snagged, twisted until the katar fell from her numb fingers. 

“Gotcha,” A girlish voice whispered in her ear. 

“Get off!” Pidge growled and then choked off with the arm tighten against her windpipe. 

With watering eyes, she made out the figure stepping into the scant light. It was a tall blue woman holding a gun on her. “Where’s your friend?”

Pidge’s only response was a choked curse. It was getting hard to breath.

“Ezor, stop choking her and let her speak,” the blue woman ordered.

The pressure lessen letting her rake in a deep breath that eased the burn in her lungs. With fresh oxygen in her blood, she able to focus. They didn’t know that Allura was close by and her bayard was just inches away from her right hand which was trapped in an orange grip. Were these women Galra? 

“Answer me! Where’s your friend?” the blue woman demanded kneeling, though she still towered over Pidge. 

“I ditched her!” Pidge hissed, her mind racing. “She was weighing me down so I left her behind!”

“Don’t lie to me,” the blue woman snapped. “Where is she?”

“Here!” a shout from behind erupted.

A blue light flashed across the ground and the weight on Pidge’s back vanished just as Allura’s energy whip sliced the air above her. Pidge ducked her head, hearing the whip whistle overhead. She raised her eyes to see a colorful alien somersaulting yards away. The woman landed upright her teeth bared in a pain grimace, a long bleeding cut on her leg revealed how close Allura had came to grievously wounding her. 

Pidge rolled to her feet, grabbing up her bayard along the way and propped up into a kneeling position with it activated. 

The blue woman held drawn her gun and held it in both hands. The barrel didn’t quiver nor waver. Her eyes narrowed along the sights, her lips held together in a tight line as the time for words had passed. She fired the first shot.

Pidge threw herself out of the way, sprawling across the leaves and bounding to her feet and sprinted for the cover of trees. The pistol popped several times, each time a chip of wood was ripped from a bole next to her shoulder or tufts of leaves where spring up just where her foot had been. Pidge flung herself around a thick tree and pressed her back to it catching her breath.

The blue woman wasn’t shooting to kill, but to incapacitate her. They were wanted alive so there had to be an advantage in that. She changed a quick look from around the tree and saw Allura engaging with the colorful woman. The whip spiral from Allura’s hand as she spun in dance like motions. Despite her efforts, the colorful alien was staying a step ahead of her, ducking, weaving, and even flipping away.

Then Pidge was reminded of her own fight when a energy shot shot a groove through the bark just inches from her nose. She ducked around the tree and second shot cut off her escape. Periodically, shots fired and Pidge duck her head to keep the wood chips from hitting her face under the barrage of suppressive fire. Her mind raced and she fought to stave off panic.

Allura wouldn’t be able to fight off the other woman for long, not without reopening her wound. Maybe the injury her opponent sustain will at least level the field, but Pidge wasn’t ready to take a chance with that. Allura needed her help and fast, but how can she without getting perforated.  
She couldn’t go left or right, but she could go up. Turn her face upward, she saw what looked to be a strong branch.

***

Acxa peppered the tree with shots keeping the Green Paladin in place. Now she could only hope that Ezor can take care of the Pink Paladin quickly before her gun ran out of charges. From the data collected on the Paladins fighting styles, the Green Paladin preferred sabotage and stealth; keeping her pinned in one place and then overpowered with be their best chance of taking her alive.

There was a little data on the Pink Paladin’s fighting style. Ezor with her quick reflections and adaptability was ideal in dealing with an unknown fighter. Despite the Pink Paladin’s apparent wounds, she still fought fiercely, putting Ezor on the defensive, but it would only be a matter of time before . . .

A shadow shifted from above. Acxa barely had time to look up before flash of green broke through the canopy and wrapped around her wrists so tight she dropped the gun. It fell, flipping over the grass several times before resting in a thatch of grass almost embarrassedly. The green energy rope yanked off her feet. 

The Green Pidge descended with her bayard from the canopy just as Acxa was pulled upward. The moment they passed each other, they caught each other’s gazes. Acxa glared and Pidge stuck out her tongue.

***

Allura drew quick breaths through her nose pacing herself without overexerting. Later, if she survived this fight, her body was going to make her pay dearly for this fight. Each swing of the bayard earned her another how in the cryo pod later, she could hear Coran scolding her, telling her to take it easy, but this wasn’t the time to rest or go easy.

She had to end this before she succumb to the pain and blood loss. The edges of her vision was beginning to darken and it was pure adrenaline that kept her moving and a drive for survival that kept her senses sharp. If they didn’t outright execute her, then she would awaken to find herself in a Galra interrogation chamber or used as a political pawn against the coalition.

She twisted at the waist, throwing the whip in a wide arc, but her foe easily flipped out of its reach, her long headtail just inches from having the tip sliced off. The woman show her a girlish grin, as if they weren’t locked in combat, but playing a silly kid’s game. She either wasn’t taking this seriously, or, worse, found this fight too easy to take serious. 

This fight had to end soon before she lost steam. Despite Coran’s voice telling her save her strength, she took quick, daring moves. Thrusting the whip forward like a rapier, extending beyond the length of her opponents backward leap. Her wound would make her pay by sapping her stamina and flaring pain made her vision blur, but she was rewarded by her whip ensnaring an arm while the woman was arcing through the air in mid-flip. Then with what remained of her strength, Allura spun at the waist, reopening the wound.

The woman cried out which was cut off when she connected with the tree and landed bonelessly in a heap across the roots and did not move. Allura dropped to one knee gasping and trying not to retch. She breathed and swallowed in turns until she pain drew down to a tolerable level. Just as she was catching her breath, she wondered where Pidge was.

Just before she could start to worry, Pidge loped across the grass calling her name. Allura offered a small reassuring smile that failed to reach her pain stricken eyes. “Pidge . . .are you . . . alright?”

“I’m fine. We got to go. I don’t know how long she’ll stay trussed up.” Pidge tucked herself beneath Allura’s arm. “C’mon, while I was up in the trees I caught a signal. Keith and Lance are on their way.”

“So I shouldn’t pass out now?” Allura said weakly.

Pidge maneuver Allura towards north, following the indicated blip in her helmet visor. “Just hold on until they find us then you can.”

***  
Acxa nearly broke her wrists, but she managed to get one hand freed and then the other. It was a long drop, but she managed to ease the impact into a roll that nearly knocked her unconscious. Pushing to her feet, she noticed the lack of noise over from where Ezor had challenged the Pink Paladin. A finger of fear stroked her spine as she rushed over, collecting her gun along the way. The Paladins were gone and Ezor was prone at the base of a tree.

Acxa quickly checked her vitals and for injury. She was alive, but was wounded from a deep cup in the thigh which had been bleeding freely for too long, and an ugly bruise blooming along the side of her face. Patting her face, Acxa call her name several times and didn’t stop until Ezor responded.

Yellow and blue eyes blink blearily at her. “Did we win?”

Acxa sighed, not really having the heart to tell her the truth nor an outright lie. “It came to a draw.”

Weighing her options, Acxa considered going after the Paladins herself. They only had a short head start and the little Green one would be supporting her larger partner. They couldn’t have gotten far. 

Yet, she couldn’t leave Ezor behind. There could be other Paladins or enemies in these woods who could interrogate or kill a helpless general of the Galra Empire. Prince Lotor would not be happy they failed to capture a Paladin, but he would be incensed if she left an injured comrade behind and she fell into enemy hands. 

Hefting Ezor up to her feet, and drawing an arm over her shoulders, she helped her partner return to the ship. They would have chance for a rematch another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos is much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr through RebelCourtesan muse blog.


End file.
